


Melting Chocolate

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Death Note
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The topic of chocolate melting turned into something a lot more intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Chocolate

"You what?" you exclaimed, surprised.

Mello smirked, leaning forward to push you onto the couch. You fell backwards, bouncing a bit.

"I said. I want to melt in your mouth, not in your hand," he repeated, his voice getting darker as he got closer.

"But? What?" you said, confused, "I was talking about chocolate. What are you talking about?"

He laughed, shaking his head at your naivety. 

With one hand he cup your face, leaning closer to press his cheek against yours. 

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Or do you want me to show you?" he whispered, his lips grazing your earlobes.

Goose bumps spread down your neck as your eyes widen, realizing what he meant. 'How does a discuss about chocolate melting on my hand this morning turned into this?' you thought, inwardly shaking your head at his motives.

"Well?" he huffed, getting impatient.

"You pick weird moments to get horny," you answered, wrapping your arms around his neck.

He smirked, pressing his lips against yours firmly. 

You kissed back, feeling him nudge your legs to spread so he could kneel there. He pinned you back onto the couch and quickly he reserve the position so you'll be the one between his legs. His lips began to move, going down your chin and over your cheek before going to your neck. He left small kisses down your neck and sucked on a spot, quickly receiving a small moan from you.

Once there was no more skin to kiss, he made it his goal to remove the shirt that was blocking him from continuing. You pulled away from him enough so that he could grabbed the bottom hem of your shirt and lift it up before tossing it off.

He leaned in and you planted your lips against his to meet him. His arms went around you again and he pulled you up against him. His tongue moistened your lips as he begged for entrance of which you granted thoughtlessly. One of his hands flew to the back of your head while the other remained on your back. 

You moved your hands down to his chest as he kept the kiss up. Your hands slowly reached the zipper of his leather shirt, before you began to unzip it a bit shyly. His tongue licked around your mouth, playing with your tongue every few seconds.

Once the zipper came undone, he moved his arms back and you pushed his shirt down his arms. He pulled an arm loose and grabbed his shirt with the other before setting his free arm around you. He tossed the shirt away carelessly. 

He pulled you against him again before trailing away from your lips and across your cheek. He moved down and kept his arms around you as his kisses trailed down your neck. He easily found your weak spot, thanks to the often renewed hickey, and sucked on that spot with a needy passion. Your eyes fluttered open before closing as you let out a moan. 

His grip tightened around you and sucked harder on that spot, earning a moan that almost came out as a gasp. Then, his lips began to travel again and he arrived at the top of your bra with small kisses.

Once his lips reached your bust, he moved back and his hands ran up your back to where your bra snap was, before he unsnapped it. You gazed down at Mello's face, half embarrassed and shy.

With new skin reveal, Mello took about three seconds eying your breasts, before attacking them with his lips. Your arms were at your sides and you quickly let out a small moan, before leaning your weight to the side, letting him know that you want to laid down on the couch. 

As his hands flew up, one on your breast and the other on your side he shifted around. So that he was on top of you and his lips still caressed your other breast in a needy fashion. He slid down, moving his lips away from your breast and his eyes landed on your pants.

He grabbed them and pulled them down quickly and you wiggle out of them. Mello grabbed your underwear next and pulled them down roughly, almost ripping them, as he earned a blush from you. He set his lips under your bellybutton giving the spot a kiss and one of his hands grabbing your butt to give it a squeeze. You pulled him back up, giving a quick and rough yet pleasurable kiss before letting him continue.

His hand cupped a breast, pinching your nipple gently. You let out a soft moan and set your hands on his shoulders, letting him do anything he wanted. His lips moved down, hesitantly passing your breasts, of which his hands released and headed down. 

His kisses reached your center and his hands held onto your hips as his tongue moved down and hurriedly found the opening he desired. He stuck his tongue into you and your eyes widened slightly in surprise. 

He held your hips as he pressed his head against your lower area, using his tongue to explore almost frantically. You felt your cheeks heat up and you let out a small moan like gasp from both surprise and pleasure. 

You closed your eyes and took in a deep, almost shaky breath before letting out another gasp. Mello's tongue rummaged within you, making sure to taste every single part of you that he could reach. Your moan was louder this time, and that's when Mello removed his tongue. He got up onto hands and knees, only to lower back onto you as his lips and tongue moved around your breasts.

His hands wrapped around your back and he held you closer to him, as his lips explored your chest. He ached for more and as his head soon came to a stop. His head laid sideways on your chest, he moved a hand down to your opening.

He stuck two fingers in and almost immediately began to pump. He held you tightly with one arm, and you let out a cry of surprise. 

"Warn me next time!" you gasped, your body beginning to enjoy the action. 

He grunted, distracted by aching hardness in his tight pants. He increased his strength and speed of his hand. Your small moans gave him more than enough motivation for what he was doing and soon, your moans died into quick and heavier breaths. 

Mello had enough of what he was doing for now, so he got onto his knees and removed his fingers from within you. He looked down at you and you turned to look up at him to see him stick his fingers into his mouth.

He cleaned his fingers with his tongue, smirking.

"Better than chocolate." he said, before moving down on you again, and setting his lips on yours. You kissed back and he wrapped his arms around your upper back again, as you wrapped yours around his neck. 

You felt his leather pants rub against your legs and you moved your hands down making your next mission to remove them. You gripped the hem and tried to nudge them down, unsuccessfully. 

As though realizing your dilemma, he came to your rescue by sadly ending the kiss. He got up onto his feet and pulled off his pants as you sat up. Being in a hurry, he had a moment of trouble before being able to kick them off.

He leaned down and grabbed your wrists before pulling you up in a sitting position. He pulled you against him and kissed your lips hungrily. You returned the kiss quickly only to stop as your hands went to his boxers.

You moved back before pulling them down. You caught sight off his penis before blushing lightly again. He stepped back and sat himself down on the couch before taking your hand. Slowly, as though still in thought, he placed your hand onto him.

You softly grip it before you began to rub and squeeze. You looked at him, noticing that he was tense with his eyes close and biting his lip. Seeing him like that made you smile, knowing that you're the one that's making him feel so good, so good that a moan escaped. 

You moved a bit closer, wanting to try something but not sure if it was the right time to do so. You looked at him again, biting your own lip in thought. Unsurely you set your lips on his length, and that caused Mello to snap his eyes open and almost losing it.

As you gave it a small and gently caressing suck, he moaned and moved his hands restlessly, wanting something to hold, resisting the urge to grab your head. As your sucks became more and more pleasurable by the minute. You added your other hand, using them and your lips to get him off. 

"Stop." he stuttered, making you look up at him. 

You paused, hands still holding on to him before he pulled you up to him. He leaned you against him and kissed you with all of his might, never wanting to let go. You kissed back and felt a small almost twitch like shudder run through your upper body.

Mello pressed his lips on yours hungrily before breaking the kiss and pulling you onto the couch, pushing you onto your back. He moved to crawl on top of you before spreading your legs, eyes locked on what he was doing.

He moved into position, slowly and carefully rubbing against your slickness. Each time he did, you felt yourself becoming wetter and he started to slid himself inside. You felt yourself stretch, adjusting to the invasion. He stopped, leaning down to be closer to you. He grabbed your shoulders before beginning to pump himself into you in a slow pace.

At first you just felt strange but with the slow pace you started to feel something building up, even more so as you rock your body to meet him. Seeing you respond like that, he decided to increase his pace. You let out a moan, enjoying the friction of the increase speed. Mello watched your eyes and face, as he thrusts himself into you with a groan of his own, continuing on with the force.

You moaned and heard Mello moan himself, cutting into your own. He set his head over your shoulder and gripped your shoulders tightly as he made a rhythm in his actions. Your breath had moved to quick and heavy breaths now, and you were now, in absolute pleasure. 

If you thought you had felt good before, you were feeling amazing and absolutely great now. Your hands went around him and to his back where your nails dug into him a little, as you tried to grasp something.

He let out a moan before his breathing too, was quick and heavy, almost like he couldn't get enough oxygen. He kept humping and the both of you were in so much pleasure that everything else just seemed to fade away. 

You let out a small sound, feeling both light-headed but heavy where you lay. Mello moved closer to you so that his body was practically laying on yours, as he continued to thrust himself in and out of you, rhythmically. 

You let out a gasp and heard him groan and your body moved as one with his. You couldn't find anything good enough to describe how you felt. You let your thoughts slide and enjoyed the moment instead. Soon, your heavy and quick breaths, and the sound of flesh pounding against each other was all that could be heard. Mello clenched his teeth to keep going, his body beginning to run out of energy but not wanting this to end until the both of you reach your releases. 

Eventually, Mello reached his and nearly came to a stop, only to slow down and trying to continue in order to get you to join him. But he couldn't find the strength and he would have collapsed on top of you if he hadn't already been laying on you. 

The blonde was panting and your breaths were a bit more quick and soft as your body unconsciously tried to get in the oxygen needed. After a few minutes of catching your breaths, he got onto his hands and knees, using all the effort he could.

He was a bit shaky and from the small movement right there, he caused you to have a shiver of pleasure. Mello took a few seconds to gain enough strength and will power, to pull himself out of you. He did just that, and you let out a small gasp. He fell to his side after that and took a full minute before he moved over to lay next to you. Another two minutes later, your breathing was pretty much back to normal.

"That… was…" he started, but wasn't sure of what word would be able to describe the feelings he had felt there. A small smile lit your face at that before you turned your head to the blonde to see him staring at you with affectionate eyes and an exhausted yet extremely satisfied and pleased face.

You took in one last long and deep breath and let it out before your breathing had the right to say it returned to normal, "Yeah…" 

"God damn it. Sorry."

You frown, turning onto your side to face him.

"For what?"

"You know why."

You shook your head, not at all upset and knowing exactly what he meant. Even though you didn't have the big O, that didn't mean you did not enjoy yourself.

"There's nothing to apologize for. It was still amazing," you said, smiling.

"We're doing this again, as soon as I get my strength back," he huffed, putting his arm around you and you shifted to be closer to him. You placed your head against his chest, feeling relaxed and happy. He set his chin on your head. It probably bothers his male pride. I don't mind doing it again. you thought, rolling your eyes. I'm sure not complaining about it.

After a few moment of silence, he stiffen. 

"What?" you quipped, feeling the muscles on his stomach tighten. 

"Fuck! We didn't use a condom."

"...oh that. Don't worry I'm on the pill," you answered, happy to feel him relax again.

"Thank god!"


End file.
